With You
by ImWithThePack
Summary: Abuse leads to love, You tend to find love in the strangest of people JasperxBella Rated M for later situations


**Disclaimer: I** own nothing except my storyline.

**Authors Note: **If you don't like the pairing Of JasperxBella Then theirs one solution. don't read it. Italics are flashbacks and I know Its Bella and Edward but I just wanted to experiment with the Different couplings you could have in Twilight. So Yeah If You don't like it don't read it. Oh and If you spot something wrong…Just tell me

But yeah Nothing too bad

**Summary: **Abuse leads to love, You tend to find love in the strangest of people JasperxBella Rated M+ for later situations

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With You**

"_Leave me alone Edward!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs locking her door. Edward was angry again and Bella…as usual was the punch bag._

"_Bella Swan Get here now!" He shouted with more of a growl then a shout. His feet bounded up her stairs and his ice cold hand latched around her leg pulling her down with an almighty force. Bella's head ricocheted of the top stair and the one below it. Her feet lashed out at him not caring about what they hit_

"_Edward stop your hurting me!" She cried as he picked her up with one hand and placed her against the wall _

"_I know Your with that dog, I saw you last night" He bashed her off the wall "Your not getting away with it" She began to cry louder and scream with more pain _

"_Edward PLEASE!" She screamed as he raked his nails down her arm. He carried her down the stairs and then black_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bella let a tear drop from her eye as she rubbed her hand over a deep cut on her arm. She always tried to protect herself from Edward's painful fits of anger. She tossed some more clothes into a suitcase as her music bellowed from her Hi-Fi . She heard a gentle knock on the door . Bella turned her head the slightest and saw Jasper head

"C'mon in Guys… " Jasper and Alice walked in and rubbed her back. They knew the hurt she was going through

"How you feeling Bella?" Jasper asked softly

"I'm fine…The cuts just hurts a little"

"Jasper's been worried… We all have…Except him.." Bella bit on her lip and grabbed a hold of her side. It had been a month since he left but she still felt the pain. Jasper stood behind her and watched her move carefully, It had been a year since he attacked her and he still felt bad about it . He bent over her and looked at the cut, His breath was hot on Bella's neck . "Bells you really need to get that checked "

"Well…Why don't you go with Jasper ?. I'm going to go shopping w-"

"With Carlisle's card" Jasper smirked and looked down at Bella. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the response from him. He folding his arms across his chest as Alice tapped his shoulder lightly "Nice to see you smile Bells "

"I'll go get it checked…if you guys want me to"

Alice and Jasper smiled at her "Good" Alice looked at her watch and smiled "Well Im gonna go now so you guys be safe" She kissed Jasper's check "Love You…Bye Bells"

"Love You Too Alice"

"Bye Alice" She smiled at her and tossed more clothes into her suitcase. As soon as Alice left Jasper sat down on the bed "Why you packing Bells.?"

"Mom's offered me a place to stay" She sighed

"You cant leave yet"

"But…What if…Edward comes back and…" She let a tear roll from her eye

"Bella, Me and the rest of the family wont let him hurt you. " He sighed hugging her gently to try and not inhale her smell. "Lets go then" He grinned and left her room

"Yeah…Lets" She smiled and followed him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later when Bella pulled up at the doctors ,Jasper grabbed her arm "You know Bella Im always here for you" She smiled and kissed his check gently

"I know you are Jazz" She smiled and got out the car

_Maybe I should just tell her_ He thought


End file.
